Changes of Life
by Tara Potter101
Summary: CH.2 updated for real and 3 might be up also. Harry finds out he is an elf and is turned into a vampire also. He is to defeat Voldemort and a new evil the will try to kill humans, elves, and vampires. HPOC OCOC Rating might go higher!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter ,nothing. J.R. Rowling owns it. cries But I do have the plot of this story even if it mixes with hers. I also own Nita, Drake, and Tara whoops I also own any other character I make up for this thing.  
  
Know I got that over with time for the story ooo and know this.  
  
((............))=thoughts or reading something "............."=speaking ................=regular point of view .............=speaking to each other threw minds .............=spell  
  
Ok ooo and this is the full summary. On Harry's 17 B-day he turns into an elf and finds out that Lily and James were not his parents, but guardians because Harry's real parents were not aloud to raise him. (You will find out later why.) They had requested Harry be turned by a vampire. So one day a vampire named Nita Kona shows up to turn him. With the help of Nita, Drake Serath( another vampire) and Tara from Elven Wood, who is an elf. He figures out how to defeat Voldemort and the new threat for all three kinds, vampires, elves, and wizard and witches that is rising.  
  
Ok the ships should be Nita/Drake, Harry/Tara, and Hermione/?? and Ron/Lavender. For all those RW/LB shippers out there, awesome for you. (I really don't like that ship that much but it will go better with the story)  
  
Looks around and hides be hind her friends Alex before saying anything Ok Ron, Hermione, and Harry stop being friends in this story. Don't hurt me!!!!!!! I just think it would be better for this story. But I might have Harry and Hermione become friends again because it would work with the plot. NOT RON AND HARRY!!!!! They will never be friends again!!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Also chapters might go slow because I want to make them long but they might not depends on what I am doing.)  
  
Changes of Life  
  
..::Chapter One::..  
  
..::oo00oo::..  
  
Harry sat on his bed looking out the window. ((In 30 minutes he would be 17 and he didn't care at all. He, Ron and Hermione had fell out of a friendship last year, so he would not be getting gifts from them at all. Hagird had been killed in the middle of his 6th year, by a Death Eater attack in Diagon Ally. He sighed and didn't even think about how Sirius died. There was only one person who could and Harry hoped he would. Moony a.k.a. Remus, he was the last person Harry could talk to and hoped the man would live threw the battle.))  
  
Harry stood up and stretched then walked over to the window. He opened it and looked around out side. No one was out and it was quite. He then looked up at the sky to see and owl coming for his window. He backed up to let it threw and watched it land on his bed. It was a barn owl. It then stretched out its' leg to let him take the package before flying out the window because it's job as done.  
  
Harry sat down and picked up the package. He smiled when he realized it was from Remus. He opened it and saw a book with it was two smaller ones. He saw a note and read it; ((Dear Harry, Your parents Lily and James were really not. They were guardians for you. Since your real parents were not aloud to take care of you. Don't be mad at me or any one else. They had only told me because incase if they were not alive on your 17 birthday they anted me to tell you that. I don't know anything else besides that. But Lily wanted me to give you those two books, the smaller ones she said they would help after your birthday. I don't know why so do not ask. The other book has nothing to do with that and I hope you like it. Your Friend/Guardian, Remus J. Lupin.)) Harry sighed and looked at the books. The History of All Elves, Magic, and Life, Vampire's History, Magic, and Life, and How To Become An Animagi. The last one was made by Prongs, Padfoot, and Wormtail. Harry glared at the last one and gave a small sad smile at the first two. He realized that Moony had given the book to him so he could become one. He smiled and then he looked at the clock. He watched it turn from 11:99 to 12:00. He was now 17 and he just smiled a little at that. But then he fainted onto the ground and didn't wake back up till morning.  
  
Next Morning  
  
Harry woke up on the floor and sighed. He stood up and looked in the mirror and got a shock. He now it seemed, had grown taller. His Hair and grown just past his shoulders and now it was not so messy. He looked at his ears and they looked different. He touched them and got another shock they were pointed. He then realized he was not wearing glasses and could see perfectly. His eyes were still emerald green which he was happy to know.  
  
He turned to Hedwig who was staring at him, not knowing if he was her master." It's ok girl it is me", he said smiling at her. She flew over to him and landed on his shoulder nipping his ear as her answer. He smiled at her and started to rub her stomach. He glanced out the window and then looked at his door. He heard movement downstairs and then his Aunt yelled up to him to come and make breakfast.  
  
He walked down the stairs and his Aunt looked at him wide eyed. Then ran to the stairs and looked up, his Uncle was not up. She looked to him and walked over.  
  
"You need to leave before Vernon wakes, you should of gotten a letter telling you the truth, only I and Remus should know the truth not even Dumbledore knows", she said this as fast as she could looking to the stairs every once and a while," You must go, get your things and run some one should come for you and you will meet them, now go".  
  
Harry nodded his head and ran to the stairs and up, getting his things he made them smaller and sent Hedwig to Hogwarts. He made them light weight and then ran outside. He never noticed that he preformed wandless magic. He got outside and looked to the place he had lived at for most of his life and then he left. He never looked back and never knew that Petunia did cry some as he left, never knowing that his life would change.  
  
((Oh I really want to end it there but to me it is to short. sighs))  
  
..::5 hours later::..  
  
..::oo00oo::..  
  
He sat down almost giving up hope finding someone who could take him to where he was to go or that the vampire that was to turn him would show up. He never saw a girl his age walk over to him. She knelt down in front of him and tilted his head up with her hand and he found himself looking into dark blue eyes.  
  
"Well hello Harry, sorry for being late but I kind of lost you after you left your home", she said smiling, "And my name is Nita Kona just so you know".  
  
"Who are you?" he asked her, looking at her.  
  
"Well I am the vampire that was late and will be the one to turn you", she said smiling a little.  
  
Then a boy came up behind her and looked at him, "Are you sure that is him, he is a little small".  
  
Nita turned to him glaring a little, "It is him", she turned to Harry, "That is Drake, don't mind him right now he is not in a good mood".  
  
Drake glared as at the back of her head as she was facing Harry. He snorted a little at Drake and looked at her.  
  
"So where are we going"? he asked her.  
  
"We will be going to the head vampire city, you will be turned and then we will start your training", she said, answering him. They started walking. Soone the two vampires started getting bored.  
  
"Can we just cheat and pop there"? asked Drake.  
  
"Ya why not", she said agreeing and then grabbed Harry. The next thing he knew he was at some castle. A large town was all around it. There were vampires every where, they started to go to that castle.  
  
"Did we just appereate?" he asked looking over at them.  
  
Drake shook his head in amusement, "You can't just appereate into here, we just popped it is like apereateing but is a vampire thing so humans can't do it and no wards can stop us so you can get into Hogwarts very easily if you wanted to".  
  
Harry eyed him to see if he was telling the truth and decided he was and smiled some. They started walking towards the castle faster. Once there Harry looked up, it was huge. He couldn't help but stare at the castle. Nita giggled in amusement and they went inside. They started to head for the top floor.  
  
After walking for some time they got to the room they were heading for. Nita glanced at Drake and he walked off to get something, or someone.  
  
"OK I am going to turn you here and then Drake is bringing a human for you to feed on", she said to him, "Everything vampires do will become natural for you and you will not have to be trained". She looked at him to make sure he understood and he nodded his head. She took him in the room and laid him down. She grabbed him and bit down into his neck. He gasped but then the pain went away and he started to in joy it. Soon she placed her cut wrist to his mouth and he started to drink she soon pulled away and it was done.  
  
"Once you drink the blood of the human you will know the things you need to know, I will tell you what that is after you feed", she said and Drake brought in a female human. Harry went to her and then feed. Soon it was over and he whipped his mouth before standing. He looked the same but felt more powerful, the elf and vampire were combined. He looked at her and waited for her to say something.  
  
"Ok what you know is our history, language, your powers, and about feeding and hunting things. So you will be fine also I was to tell you, you know the same things for your elf heritage. From both you learned how to use many weapons and hand to hand combat fighting", she said smiling some.  
  
Harry nodded his head showing he understood.  
  
Drake started to talk, "We will now go get your weapons, new clothing and go see our head", he said smiling some. Harry started to get nervous. How would he react to the head and would the other vampires like him? He nodded his head and they started towards the head vampire.  
  
Well there you go my second story is up!!! The chapters will be long and might take some time to get out. But I like this story already and a little more then my other one but I like them both. Please take some time to read the following!!  
  
I have been writing many stories and have many ideas that I am just going to type on the computer. Want to know my problem? Making Titles, this one I got a couple ideas from people and me and my bud decided on this title. See my problem? Soooo what I am askin for is some help. I will give you summaries if you get any ideas review with them for anyone. They will be numbered so I know which one you are talking about. Just put the number and a title down. If I get some good ones and don't know what to decided I will make poll in the next chapter which you will be able to vote. Sound good? GREAT! Now here it goes.  
  
Harry ran from the Dursley's when he was 5. He lived on the streets for a month. Then a man came and took him. He was trained with material arts, weapons, wandless magic, and the 10 elements. He went back to the Wizarding World at the age of 16. Will he be able to accept all of them. Which house well he be put into. He is very much like a Slytherin but everyone thinks he will be in Gryffindor. He is nothing like they wanted him to be and will he act as a pawn in the war like they wanted him to do since Voldemort rose when he was 11. Who will he become friends with? Which side will he be on? Will he be on any sides?  
  
A Ginny Harry story. Nothing big just kinda fluff and is based after the war and school.  
  
Harry is sent to a different world. Nothing is like he thought it would be. He is dead, which he guess and his parents are a live but not like he thought they would be. He has a sister and brother. This world is way different then his, what cane he do? Ships: His world HP/GW and other world HP/DM.  
  
Harry is making a potion with Neville in class when it all goes wrong. He is turned into a girl and can't turn back what happens? Will he be able to defeat Voldemort as a girl? HPerrrrrrrrrrr HG/DM  
  
This will end up being a series I hope. Harry ends up in.........................Lord  
  
of The Rings or Middle Earth. This is not one where he helps them  
destroy the  
ring. That is already gone! A new evil is threatening all of the Kings and Queens  
of Middle Earth. He has to help them defeat it. HP/L  
  
So there they are! I have other stories but I already have titles. Hope you guys will help if you do I will make the next chapter longer A bribe I know =P errrrrrr ya ummmmmmm going now buhbyes for now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also I was hoping to know if anyone would like to be my beta for this story if you want tell me!!  
  
Tara Potter101 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, NOTHING! All I own is Nita, Drake, and the girl who is the elf that will come later I forgot her name! opps.......... I also own the head vamp and all the other vampires unless I have them from something else.  
  
hr  
  
..:: Changes of Life ::..  
  
..:: Chapter Two ::..  
  
..:: oo00oo ::..  
  
hr  
  
Harry looked up at the doors in front of him. They were leading into the heads room or office. He gulped and knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in", said a male voice and he went inside, "Ah yes Mister Potter, how nice of you to join the vampires".  
  
Harry looked at him and then away, he could not look into the dark black eyes. They made him think more of home then he wanted to. The he went back to what they had more or less talked about what would be happening to him.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
iHarry looked at the two vampires in front of him as they walked on to the heads room. He looked back down at his feet and his gaze stayed there. His head shot up when Drake spoke to him.  
  
"Harry you will have to know this, you will not be going to Hogwarts for half of the year", he said eyeing the boy, waiting for what he would say.  
  
Harry looked up at him, his eyes widened, "I will not be going to Hogwarts for half of the year? Why?"  
  
Nita answered this one, "You will need to learn things about yourself first, and finish you training with us and the elves."  
  
Harry did not look Happy, "Why can I not be trained at Hogwarts?" He asked even thought he already knew the answer to it.  
  
Drake shook his head at him, "You already know Harry, first you are more safe here, you also will not be safe yourself until you have control over your new powers and everything."  
  
"Also then people would not know something about you and you can use it to your advantage against Voldemort, as you well know", said Nita adding her own things to what Drake said.  
  
Harry nodded his head. He knew they were right even if he really didn't like it. He sighed as they kept on walking./i  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
Harry looked up at the man once more, his face was mainly in the shadows but you could still see his eyes.  
  
"Well Harry you will be trained here by Drake and Nita after half of your time you will be here you will be trained by elves, so you know what will be happening. Drake will train you with weapons and all the phyisacel things, Nita will be doing the other classes.  
  
I hope that will be ok with you?", he said waiting for Harry to answer.  
  
Harry nodded his head and waited for what was next.  
  
"You may go then", he said and turned awya from him.  
  
Harry nodded his head and turned away leaving.  
  
He walked over to Nita and did not seee Drake he turned to her with an eyebrow raised in question.  
  
"Drake does not shop, he will come back when we are done shopping", she said and grabbed his arm so they could go find clothes for him. They went to a shop that looked like a gothic shop and started to get things forhim.  
  
..:: Three Hours LAter ::..  
  
Harry sighed as he walked out of the store, now he knew why Drake did not come, Nita loved to shop and that was not a lie. He ended up getting 10 t-shirts, three hodies, 12 pares of pants, jeans and leather, and also 3 pears of shoes. She was not dragging him to a  
  
hair place so they could style his hair more.  
  
When they walked out he was kind of happy about what they did. His hair the tamed more and had done some spell work to make it so it was natural for it to curel some at the end. They also had put emerald and silver streaks in, but not many. All and all it did look nice.  
He thought they were done but Nita dragged him into another store and he realised what it was, a tatto store. He glanced at her and she walked over to the person at the counter. They talked some and she came back over to him.  
  
"Ok he is going to do a black and emerald pheonix on your back with the wings spread out", she said smiling. He nodded not trying to fight her and went to get the tatto done.  
  
..:: 30 Min. Later::..  
  
"It does look great Harry", she said and he nodded, to agree with her. The man did do a great juob the bird looked life like.  
  
When they got back to Drake he was talking to a dwarf and then turned to Harry, "This dwarf will bemaking your weapons, not guns though, bbut the elves will make other weapons for you too just so you know", he said Harry nodded and went with the dwarf to another room.  
  
They were in there for an hour before coming back out, he now had two long kives, one short kife that curved like a snake and was called, Deadly Viper. His sword was called Whisper of Death, they had markings in them which were magic to keep him safe.  
  
"You will get another sword, more knives and a bow and arrows from the elves, now let's go get your guns", Drake said and they walked off, "Also any other weapons we will get now too". (Ok the magic on the sowrd and knife you will find out what they do threw the story!)  
  
When they got to the room with the other weapons they went inside.  
  
"You will be able to tell what other weapons you will get I will wait outside", Drake said and left.  
  
Harry looked around and went to one side of the room, there was meduim size guns he grabbed to Desert Eagles, two pistols and then a machine gun. There were markings on them like mgic markings he wondered what they did and then he went back to Drake.  
  
"Good to see you got some now just so you know there is a spell on them so that you will never run out of ammo in them", he said and then left.  
  
I know this i short and I don't really like it but I wanted to put up the real second chapter. So I hope you like! R&R! 


End file.
